Horrid Henry (TV series)
A TV series based on the Horrid Henry books began in late 2006 consisting of a season of 57 episodes, broadcast on the CITV channel. Many of the episodes associate with plotlines similar to those of the book edition. The first series finished in March 2007, although re-runs continued to air. In December 2008, a new second series began production, which eventually began airing in February 2009. Two new episodes aired in Summer 2011 in the run-up to the new live-action movie, and the third series started on 3rd September 2011. Episodes Series 1 #Horrid Henry's Hobby #Moody Margaret Moves In #Horrid Henry and the Tooth Fairy #Horrid Henry's Hike #Horrid Henry’s Tricks And Treats #Horrid Henry Goes to Work #Horrid Henry's School Fair #Horrid Henry's Sports Day #Who Stole Mr. Kill #Horrid Henry's Christmas #Horrid Henry and the Bogey Babysitter #Horrid Henry and the Demon Dinner Lady #Horrid Henry's Birthday #Horrid Henry and the Time Machine #Horrid Henry Goes Swimming #Horrid Henry Eats Out #Horrid Henry's Dinner Guests #Perfect Peter's Horrid Day #Horrid Henry Gets Rich Quick #Horrid Henry's Horrid Revenge #Horrid Henry's Sick Day #Horrid Henry's Perfect Day #Horrid Henry and the Secret Club #Horrid Henry's Injection #Horrid Henry's Time Capsule #Horrid Henry and the Football Fiend #Horrid Henry's Horrid Heroes #Horrid Henry Runs Away #Horrid Henry's Haunted House #Horrid Henry's Hideo Video #Horrid Henry's Underpants #Horrid Henry Computer Whizz #Horrid Henry Makes Some Money #Horrid Henry and the New Teacher #Horrid Henry Meets the Queen #Horrid Henry's New Shoes #Horrid Henry's Household Chores #Where's Fluffy? #Horrid Henry's Fairy Dance #Horrid Henry's Horrid Hamster #Horrid Henry's Diary #Horrid Henry's Aquarium #Horrid Henry Tidies Up #Horrid Henry's Wedding #Horrid Henry's Dance Class #Horrid Henry Reads a Book #Horrid Henry Trapped #Horrid Henry's Sleepover #Horrid Henry's School Trip #Horrid Henry's Holiday #Happy Birthday Peter! #Perfect Peter's Revenge Series 2 #Horrid Henry's Favourite Day #Horrid Henry's School Play #Horrid Henry and the Best Boy's Club Sleepover #Happy Birthday Steve #Horrid Henry Gets A Job #Perfect Peter's Pen Pal #Horrid Henry and the Perfect Plant #Horrid Henry's Hiccups #Horrid Henry and the Lost Dog #Horrid Henry and the Name Game #Horrid Henry and the Gross DVD #Horrid Henry and the Big Dig #Horrid Henry's Secret Surprise #Horrid Henry and the Alien Invasion #Perfect Peter Popstar #Horrid Henry's Smelly Stuff #Horrid Henry Goes Fishing #Horrid Henry, Horrid Headmaster #Perfect Peter Pumps Up #Horrid Henry's Heist #Horrid Henry and the Ice Cream Dream #Horrid Henry's Petsitting Service #Horrid Henry and the School Uniform #Horrid Henry on TV #Horrid Henry Cooks a Meal #Horrid Henry's Happy Family #Horrid Henry's Fun Run #Horrid Henry's House Party #Horrid Henry and the Walking Stick Gang #Horrid Henry Gets Married #Horrid Henry Untouchable #Horrid Henry and the Green Machine #Horrid Henry on Trial #Horrid Henry takes the Biscuit #Horrid Henry's Haircut #Horrid Henry Gets Spots #Horrid Henry's Summer Camp #Horrid Henry: When I'm King #Horrid Henry Takes a Shortcut #Horrid Henry Changes a Nappy #Horrid Henry and the Gross Question #Horrid Henry and the Birthday Present #Horrid Henry and the Zombie Hamster #Horrid Henry Says Goodbye #Horrid Henry, Ace Reporter #Horrid Henry and the Antique Rogue Show #Horrid Henry and the Go-Kart #Horrid Henry Goes to the Movies #Horrid Henry and the Killer Boy Rats #Horrid Henry Meets TJ Fizz #Horrid Henry Winter Wish #Horrid Henry And The Perfect Pirate #Horrid Henry And The Big Freeze Wheeze #Horrid Henry Meets BB Silver Series 3 :The first two episodes were released as specials on CITV, on the 22nd July, before the release of Horrid Henry: The Movie. Sour Susan: The Movie. The rest of the series has been announced to air soon. As of 3rd September 2011, two new episodes air every Saturday and Sunday at 8:35 and 8:45; and an episode airs every weekday at 16:00. #Horrid Henry, Rockstar (22nd July 2011) #Horrid Henry and the Special Spinner (22nd July 2011) #Horrid Henry and the Weird Werewolf (3rd September 2011) #Horrid Henry Delivers a Message (3rd September 2011) #Horrid Henry and the Perfect Plane (4th September 2011) #Horrid Henry and the Time Manager (4th September 2011) #Horrid Henry's Skipping Lesson (5th September 2011) #Horrid Henry and the Climbing Frame Clincher (6th September 2011) #Horrid Henry and the Winning Ticket (7th September 2011) #Horrid Henry and the Booger Bogey (8th Septempber 2011) #Horrid Henry's Horrible Homework (9th September 2011) #Horrid Henry: Aliens Ate My Homework (12th September 2011) #Horrid Henry: Grown Up (13th September 2011) #Horrid Henry gets Rid of the Teachers (12th September 2011) #Horrid Henry Saves Perfect Peter (23rd April 2009) #Horrid Henry Goes To BMW and Mercedes-Benz Headquarters (26th February 2015) #Horrid Henry Nothing But The Truth #Horrid Henry Goes To The Park #Horrid Henry And The Day Of The Dinosaur Series 4 #Horrid Henry's Comic Caper #Horrid Henry Knows It All #Horrid Henry Does His Homework #Horrid Henry's Hit Song #Horrid Henry Rewrites The Rules #Horrid Henry: I Am Not A Hamster #Horrid Henry Plays Air Guitar #Horrid Henry and the Purple Pass